the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men (part)
X-Men is the only part in the Earth-2645/Earth-2646 universes. It follows a small group of mutants who are apart of the X-Men. Synopsis X-Men: Origins The X-Men, a group of mutants who protect the peace between humans and mutant-kind. A small team of five in the organisation (Joseph Klein, Bobs McGee, Richard Cuda, Rufus Leng, and Forrest Trump) are good friends and, despite some of their quite useless abilities, can prove quite well in a fight. The party are first seen battling it out with Sentinels, alongside Gambit. Rufus Leng (AKA Yellow Vornet) ate an entire Sentinel by himself, while Gambit through a kinetically charged Forrest Trump (AKA Hard Wood) at another. The fight was then revealed to be a simulation in the Danger Room set up by Professor Xavier and Beast. As they left the Danger Room, Xavier expressed his distastement towards Gambit, because of his overall rambunctious attitude. The party has a short perusal around the school, where they met many other X-Men, such as Mystique, Iceman, and Rogue. Later, they found out that a large majority of X-Men don't like Gambit, so they asked Xavier if he wanted to kill Gambit, which he approved, so a small team including Beast, Iceman, Quicksilver, John Travolta set out to kill the rowdy mutant. but then Xavier went into the school intercom and said "the person who kills Gambit gets to be an X-Man." This announcement caused all the students, as well as Professor X himself dashed to his room and murdered him. Meanwhile, the party went over to the gym, where they met Cyclops, a leading member of the X-Men. Joseph Klein (AKA Fat Joe) challenged Scott to a duel, which he was actually able to win, but at the devastating cost of Summers' life. Richard Cuda took his suit and visor, then dawned on the name of Cyclops after Scott. Professor Xavier then called the party over for a mission. It was revealed that an Omega-level mutant was sighted in Canada, so they were tasked with trying to recruit him if possible. They took a public plane for some reason, where there was a terrorist, but he was promptly stopped by the party, but the flight attendant mistook the situation for a murder, so the team had to escape, quickly. In Winnipeg, the party walked into a bar, which had a cage fight in the centre, there they met an almost feral man, but when they tried to initiate a conversation he drew forth his claw, revealing himself to be Logan. He initially showed no interest in joining the X-Men, but after a surprise encounter with Sabertooth, they were forced to fight, but Logan had already fled to the toilets, so alone and disadvantaged, the party fended off against Sabertooth and the barmen, as best they could, but then Richard called forth his dick and mate, Steve, and unleashed his power on the enemies, but Sabertooth was still raring to go. Hard Wood sacrificed regretfully turned himself into a tree, costing his life, but this was able to distract Sabertooth, and Fat Joe beat him with a final blow to the head. Wolverine then exited the toilet, and realised what had happened. Sensing the severity of the situation, he agreed to join the X-Men, fearing an impending doom was approaching. X-Men: Days of Future Past No synopsis written yet X-Men: God Loves, Man Kills The X-Men were training in the danger room. They went through a tumultuous battle with the Yellow Vornet nearly killing Cuda with his Iron Fist. When they left, Professor Xavier invited them to his political debate with William Stryker at the Louvre in France about mutant rights. They agreed and got on a Turkish airlines plane. They arrived and Daten Guy was making it political, so they had to constantly silence him. At the end of the debate, William Stryker just decided to up and kidnap Xavier, so the X-Men went home. Magneto arrived at the mansion and offered to help them save Xavier, so they agreed and went to Stryker's church in search of their professor. There were three rooms to go to: the dining hall, the barracks, and one labelled 'the place we are keeping Professor X'. They decided to go to the dining hall and the Yellow Vornet scored a job as a dinner lady, then everyone else went to the barracks to arm themselves then went to the final room to save Professor Xavier. They killed William Stryker and brought the professor home. Characters * [[Cyclops (Richard Cuda)|'Cyclops (Richard Cuda)']]' 'Protagonist * [[Steve Ier|'Steve Ier']]' 'Protagonist * [[Yellow Vornet|'Yellow Vornet']]' 'Protagonist * [[The one and only McGay|'The one and only McGay']]' 'Protagonist * [[Fat Joe|'Fat Joe']]' 'Protagonist * [[Hard Wood|'Hard Wood']]' 'Protagonist * [[Gambit|'Gambit']]' 'Villain * [[Professor Xavier|'Professor Xavier']]' 'Ally * [[Mystique|'Mystique']]' 'Ally * [[Iceman|'Iceman']]' 'Ally * [[Rogue|'Rogue']]' 'Ally * [[Beast|'Beast']]' 'Ally * [[Quicksilver|'Quicksilver']]' 'Ally * [[John Travolta|'John Travolta']]' 'Ally * [[Cyclops (Scott Summers)|'Cyclops (Scott Summers)']]' 'Ally * [[Wolverine|'Wolverine']]' 'Ally * [[Sabertooth|'Sabertooth']]' 'Villain * [[Absolute Bender|'Absolute Bender']]' 'Protagonist * [[Phillip Schofield|'Phillip Schofield']]' 'Ally * [[Steve Minecraft|'Steve Minecraft']]' 'Ally * [[Reed Richards|'Reed Richards']]' 'Ally * [[Pepsiman|'Pepsiman']]' 'Ally * [[Kitty Pryde|'Kitty Pryde']]' 'Ally * [[Magneto|'Magneto']]' 'Ally * [[Despacito Man|'Despacito Man']]' 'Protagonist * [[Acid Man|'Acid Man']]' 'Protagonist * [[Stan Lee|'Stan Lee']]' 'Neutral * [[Tanya Baxter|'Tanya Baxter']]' 'Neutral * [[Raven Baxter|'Raven Baxter']]' 'Neutral * [[Iron Fist|'Iron Fist']]' 'Neutral * [[Robert Kelly|'Robert Kelly']]' 'Neutral * [[Daten Guy|'Daten Guy']] Protagonist * [[Grey Jeans|'Grey Jeans']] Protagonist * [[Lou Todd|'Lou Todd']]' 'Ally * [[William Stryker|'William Stryker']] Villain Category:Marvel Category:X-Men